


Devil May Cry - Fantasy May Cry

by PegaGamer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Centaurs, Cute, F/M, Fawns, Fluff and Humor, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sad and Happy, Slice of Life, satyrs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaGamer/pseuds/PegaGamer
Summary: The humans and fae folk are living in two worlds, occasionally colliding with one another due to magic, however how would things be if things were a tad, tragic?





	1. How it started

Eva hummed as she tied two flowers together, the sound of the wind flowing softly in the vast field and her ear flicked a bit hearing two young voices laughing. Hearing the grass move as the voices became louder as she looked over her ears perking a bit as they approached her. The boys being centaurs, having a matching silver body like their hair. Both boys had speckles of white on their flanks with dark grey short stockings-like markings with the tips of their ears with the same color. The boys trotted around the female and one dressed in white tripped on himself and hid behind the blonde female. who was also a centaur, her fur a matching soft gold hair with brown stockings and white speckles here and there on her back. Her tail whipping the boy in white playfully as he laughed, his own tail wiggled with excitement, the boy in black trotted around the female then laid himself next to her carefully. The woman placed what she was working on which happened to be a flower crown of daisies upon the youth's head as the other boy ran around the two before sitting himself on the other side of the female.

"Mother this is really pretty!" The one dressed in black said happily. Eva smiled and looked to the other boy who was looking around, clearly out of boredom.

"Mom can we go back? I'm hungry." He groaned and flopped himself onto his back in full, his legs up in the air and one of his hide legs kicking in the air slightly, "We've been out here all day!"

"Yes Dante, we'll eat." Eva said to the one named Dante, tickling his exposed belly a bit causing the boy to whinny and giggle, rolling away from his mother and brother.

"What's for lunch?" The other asked tilting his head as his ears perked curiously.

"Well, we'll see what we decide when we get home, Vergil." The female said as she stood up, Vergil did the same and Dante got up as well and the two took each of their mother's hands. The two boys were twins looking quite a like even though they dressed opposite of one another. The two spoke to their mother pretty much 'bout anything as they started to leave the meadow, into the woods before them. What they wanted to eat, what they would like for dinner, whatever. Dante trotted a bit ahead and marched his hooves, holding his arms out as he did so as if to keep balance, Vergil clinging to their mother as they walked. The woods that day was unstintingly more quite calm and quite than usual, other than the sound of their hooves, occasional bird chirp and their chatter, something seemed off. Stopping a moment her ears perked forward as she listened to the sounds around them. Both boys' ears perked as well as they stopped watching their mother, after a brief moment she had them ahead of her and gestured them to continue, the woods growing a bit dark. Now was a bit unsafe to walk without weapons due to a recent rise of fae folk poachers and trophy hunters. Eva kept facing forward as the twins occasionally looked to their mother. The two jumping hearing a stick break from the distance but Eva took their hands and rubbed the back of them with her thumbs. A soothing manner of course.

"Quiet." She whispered to the two and they did as she asked, walking as quietly as they could. Dante clinging to Eva's hand at this point as Vergil looked around his ears perked, his twin's against his head. Passing by a few more trees and continuing on their path, Eva noticed something shimmer a bit in the little sun light they had, her green eyes widened and she turned to her foals, "RUN!" And they did just that, a large bang was heard as a roar of voices started. They ran down the path as adrenaline filled their senses. Whatever was chasing them it wasn't good. Eva then lead the two off the path and into some more crowded area which would make it harder for the others to pass through if they're unfamiliar. The constant sound of the gun fire echoed as other creatures such as fairies, fawns, birds, and small wood gnomes ran through. Seeing a small enough hole in a tree for the twins she hurried them in, having them lay down, moving a large log to block any intruders and moved some leaves to hide them. She looked to the boys and smiled sadly to them.

"I'm going to steer them away okay? If I don't come back you're to go straight to a tavern called 'The Single Horn'. Ask for Nell Goldstein. She can care for you." She looked around again hearing the voices get louder, reaching in with both hands and caressed their cheeks fighting tears as the twins were obviously crying, "Take care of each other okay? Be big boys." She looked over and backed away from the hole after moving the leaves over them. The boys could only see a silhouette of their mother and other figures before them. Dante moved the leaves enough for him to see and Vergil went to protest but was grossly curious as well. Looking out they saw their mother surrounded by creatures of two legs, they weren't elves. They didn't have pointed ears from what they could tell. Eva kicked a few dogs away and even a few poachers, running into a brush from their small clearing.

All they heard was a single gun shot and a loud large thud. There were a few poachers by them and they watched wide eyed as two dragged their mother's body back over to their party.

"Man ain't she a beauty! Look at their mare." One said with a coo. Vergil covered Dante's mouth before he could speak, still watching as the men looked over their mother's body. Lifting her leg, tail, looking at her face, anything they could see. One of the men looked between her legs again and laughed some.

"Hey boss! You know how some mares genitalia change color after birth? From pink to ehh.. Dark brown or something?" The man assumed to be boss, a man who was quite tall in stature looked to the man talking, "This one gave birth. Can't tell when but wanna find her kid?" Boss looked where the other poacher was and he shook his head having the other lower her hide leg.

"Foals don't sell as well. You know that numb skull. She dead yet?" A wave of shock rolled over Dante and Vergil hearing that question, the two pushing themselves against the back of the tree away from the site before them.

"Yup! No pulse! Let's get her out of here." Another voice said. The chatter from the poachers continued as the sound of dragging echoed, once they were sure they were gone the two pushed the log out of the way, enough for at least one can get out at a time. Dante struggled a bit as his hide leg got caught, once released he noticed his brother staring at a spot. Dante went over and noticed what he was staring at, where her head would have been was a small puddle of blood. Dragging marks from the direction they would have gone. Vergil fought tears as Dante hiccuped a bit. She was gone. Killed, poached. The two looked to one another and Vergil let out a shaky sigh.

"W-We should head home.. Maybe get some bread and fruit so we can go where mom asked us to." Vergil said and Dante stared at the spot, letting tears freely roll down his cheeks. Vergil creased his brow as his ears hugged his head, gently taking his younger twin's hand and started to walk, Dante following as he cried. As they approached the small home Vergil pushed the door open and looked inside, the house looked quite dark especially after what happened. Dante reached up turning one of their lamps on as Vergil went straight to the kitchen.

"I'll grab the saddle bags. We should carry light." Dante suggested, "We don't know if they're gonna come for us to.."

"They said they wouldn't." Vergil scoffed some and grabbed some fruit and bread, "Still.. We should be prepared." Dante went over with two bags, both being a soft copper color with the initials V and D on them. So the twins knew which one was theirs. That and strangers wouldn't try and lore them. After packing their bags with what they felt they felt would last, Dante thought a moment and looked to his brother. 

"Maybe we could take one thing here." Vergil rose a brow his ears perked with curiosity, "It's not like we're coming back here or anything."

".. Fine. One thing and that's all." Vergil agreed and Dante trotted around the quiet house. Dante knew what he wanted to take. A photo of their mother. Vergil went to the small living area they had and noticed a book with a large v on it. It was the poetry book their father was reading them. Well mostly Vergil but it was being read. He hugged the book as he re-entered the kitchen. Putting the book away as Dante was putting his bag on his back. Vergil did the same and sighed. Looking around and grabbed two switch blades, putting one in his bag and offered the other to Dante.

"Protection?" Dante asked as he took it, Vergil nodded and looked to his brother.

"Protection." The two let out a heavy sigh. They knew their family had a plan for situations like this. But the fact it was actually happening was terrifying. The two gave one last look at their home. It wasn't much but it was a simple cottage with a large bookshelf. A decent centaur sized kitchen and a dining area. The back area was their rooms. The two looked to one another and nodded, walking out and leaving this home behind.

* * *

"Where do you think this place is? The Single Horn?" Dante asked as they walked, looking around it was starting to get dark. The two were traveling all day, looking around and wondering to see if they could find any salivation. Any really. Vergil looked to his brother a moment and sighed some.

"I don't know maybe we can ask someone." He trotted up to a tree and his front legs allowed the human part of his body a better view into a tree, holding the side with his hands as he called in, "Hello?" He waited a moment and sighed looking to his brother looking into an upwards facing log, "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if anyone is home." Dante said and stuck his head inside, Vergil rolled his eyes and lowered himself and jumped a bit hearing a thunk with a yelping whinny and Dante removing his face from the log and ran behind his twin, a few pines in his face.

"You damn kids! Especially you centaurs poking your nose into my business!" A porcupine pulled himself from the log and sat comfortably at the top. Glaring at the twins.

"S-Sorry I didn't think anyone was in there.." Dante said as he carefully pulled the pines from his face.

"Well you should have asked! Since I'm out what do you want?" The creature asked rudely. Vergil went over and leaned over some so he was eye to eye with the rude animal.

"We're looking for a place called The Single Horn. It's a tavern. You know where it is?" He asked, the porcupine rose a brow to the centaur and laughed some.

"Fact you wanna go to a bar is hilarious. I'd wait till those stick legs are thicker and you're a bit taller."

"Our mother told us to go if anything happened to her." Dante said flicking the last pine from his face, "We're just doing what she told us." Dante scoffed softly. The animal looked between the two and realized the sad look in their eyes.

"Oh.. Um.. Well luckily for you, ya ain't too far. See that light?" He gestured as the twins looked to that direction, "Right down there. Follow the voices."

"Thank you." Vergil said and thought a moment and kicked the log with his hide leg, causing the porcupine to fall into the log, "And THAT was for pricking my brother." The two trotted with locked arms. But ran as the porcupine chased after them a bit.

"YOU DAMN CENTAURS!"

After out running the porcupine the two made it to the tavern, looking at the place it also looked like an inn as well. Dante looked to Vergil as he checked his own bag.

"Got that emergency money dad asked us to keep in our bags?"

"Yup." Vergil replied. Both holding small wallets, knowing there was much more inside. They even had a small bag for coins. The two put their wallets away before entering the tavern. The tavern had a mixture of elves, gnomes, dwarves, many kinds of creatures like their own. Dante reached into his bag as they walked up to the bar and slid a hundred dollar bill to the barkeep. A satyr who had long hair in a bun his horns curled back, his facial hair trimmed which they could assume matched his fur. He looked to be a pretty old man himself since there was a tint of silver in his hair. Dante and Vergil, luckily being centaurs, were able to see over the bar, but enough to reach over since it was pretty tall. Dante huffed his chest a bit with confidence before he spoke.

"We'd like one room please." The satyr rolled his eyes as the other bar patrons laughed out loud.

"Sorry no kids. Get out of here." The satyr pushed the bill back and Vergil leaned over and pushed it forward.

"We insist. We just need a place to rest for the night."

"Why not find a barn?" A dwarf said and the others laughed, the satyr pushed the bill back and shook his head.

"No way I'm letting kids in here."

"Fine. We're looking for Nell Goldstein." Dante said and the bar area got silent, the seating area still full of chatter and commotion. The satyr leaned over the bar to get a better look at the twins. Raising a thick brow to them.

"Why do you want Nell?" He asked coldly. Dante and Vergil stuck close to one another. Vergil rubbed the back of his neck.

"Our mother... She told us to come here if anything happened.. She was killed by humans.. To look for a Nell Goldstein." Vergil explained and the satyr let out a heavy sigh and tilted his head.

"Whose kids are you?" He asked as if he didn't believe them." Dante and Vergil looked to one another then back to the barkeep. 

"We're Dante and Vergil.. Sons of Eva and Sparda?" Dante asked and a bit confused. An orc at the bar spat his drink almost drenching the brothers and looked to the two.

"There's no way you're _HER_ kids!"

"It's true!" Dante yelled and Vergil held his brother back.

"Look we just want shelter okay?"

"Get out of here kid." The satyr grabbed the bill and went around the bar, shoving it in Vergil's chest, "Trust me you ain't wanting here."

"We're just doing what we're told!" Dante yelled, "We aren't leaving."

"Like hell you are." The satyr yelled, the door to the back of the tavern by the bar slammed open and the whole place went silent. A female with short pale brown hair, clearly from aging her fur matching in color, short horns, an apron on as well as rolled up sleeves form a button up shirt. She had lifted her goggles from her face and rose a curious brow.

"What on earth is going on here?" She asked, being a satyr just like the barkeep. Walking over and putting her hands on her hips.

"These two are claiming to be Eva's boys." The barkeep scoffed. The female looked over the twins and smiled.

"That they are. Dante and Vergil right?" The two nodded and the tavern rose in whispers, "Alright alright settle down you fools. Get back to your drinking. Come 'ere boys." She gestured the two to follow and so they did. As they did so they looked into the new room they had entered. Filled with different potions, ingredients and just general nick-nacks hanging around. The female laid out some bedding for the two in the far end of the room, there was also a mattress laying there as well as if it was prepared for them. She allowed the two to remove their bags and lay themselves onto the mattress. Their torsos upwards still and Dante gave a suspicious look as Vergil reached into his own bag and offered his twin an apple.

"Who are you?" Dante asked taking the fruit from his brother. The female looked over and leaned against a counter and smiled to the two.

"I'm Nell Goldstein. Your mom spoke with me 'bout something happening to her just to be safe." Nell showed a photo of the brothers with Eva and Sparda. She smiled at the photo herself before placing it down, "When the poachers became more prevalent your mom came by and discussed a plan with me. If anything happened to her you boys come straight here and I'll take care of you till you're old enough to care for yourselves."

"We can care for ourselves thank you." Vergil said as he pealed a piece of bread from the loaf in hand. Nell rose a brow and laughed.

"Uh-huh. And how long was those loafs and fruit supposed to last?" The two froze and looked to one another. Blushing some as their stomachs growled a bit loudly, "That's what I thought. That stuff can handle you but won't last forever. I got a stew ready. I make extra to share but you two I bet eat a lot." Nell got up and went over to a pot and grabbed two bowls, "Plus it'll go with your bread." She smiled and after prepping the bowls she handed them to the boys, who hesitantly took them, "Eat up."

"You.. The owner of the tavern?" Vergil asked as Dante stirred the stew, seemed to have some meat, potatoes, carrots and some other veggies Dante couldn't tell. Nell looked over a moment and smiled proudly.

"Sure am! And don't worry about paying. You're living here n.." A loud crash and yelling could be heard outside. She groaned and went to the door, her tail flicked in annoyance, "Eat up. I'll be right back. THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!" Nell yelled as she left the room. Vergil stared at the stew a moment and gently sat the bowl down and fully laid himself down, head resting on his brother's side, Dante noticed Vergil was facing the wall and he sat his own bowl down and looked to his twin worriedly.

"Vergil?" He asked, a small hiccup from Vergil could be heard and Dante creased his brow. His brother didn't cry a whole lot but when he did it was something that really hurt. Curling into a ball Vergil cried, burring his face into his brother's fur. 

"She's not coming back... At all.." Vergil said between shaky breaths, "Why is this lady showing such kindness to us? We don't deserve it!" Dante bit his lip and looked to the warm stew sitting before them. The substances floating softly as the sound of the tavern outside the room and wind chimes echoed in the room. 

"... I don't know..." Dante said softly, but enough to catch Vergil's attention, "But we know she cares." Dante looked to his twin who looked over with red puffy eyes, sniffing a bit as well, he watched his twin grab the bowl and take a bite of the stew, his ears perking a bit and unaware of the tears whelping in his eyes.

"Dante..?" Vergil asked almost in a hushed tone.

"... Tastes like mom's..."


	2. Settling in

Nell yawned to herself as she rubbed her temple, last night was a bit of a doosy with that fight that broke out and the lock down for poachers. But things did settle down nicely, people went to their rooms during the lock down and it was an easy night to clean up. She moved the curtain that blocked off her sleeping area of the backroom and went to where the foals were. Moving their own curtain enough for her to see and she smiled softly. The twins were curled up in balls and Dante's head resting upon Vergil's back as Vergil's head rested upon Dante's side. Nell admired the site of the two sleeping and noticed their bowls were empty. Probably at some point of the crazy night they ate. She wasn't expecting them to especially after yesterday. She carefully grabbed the bowls and spoons then went to the kitchen part of the room. The back room as if it was a studio apartment so things were pretty evened out. With the job Nell had on the side as well as a hobby along with the tavern Nell made potions and magical items, or even just simple things to help with gardens. Despite modern technology such as televisions, mobile phones, internet, cars, the fae folk were still pretty simple folk. Magical items will always be in need. So there's always a business for it. Nell looked through the cupboard to see if she needed anything for breakfast, but seeing there wasn't she sighed and quietly left the room. Seeing her barkeep, Sid just coming through the door.

"Mornin' Sid! Sleep well last night?" She asked, Sid shuttered a bit remembering the night before as his tail flickered some.

"Don't remind me.. Lemme guess those kids are still here?" Nell rose a brow to Sid's tone as he followed her to the stock room, her cook, a female elf with long black hair looked surprised as Nell and Sid came in. The female pulled her hair back since she was preparing breakfast for their guests. She hasn't started the initial food prep but was preparing to gather their ingredients. Nell smiled to the fair skinned female and she smiled back. As Nell looked through she looked to Sid who stood at the doorway awaiting her answer. Nell sighed a bit and nodded.

"Yes they're still here. They're asleep right now."

"Whose here?" The elf asked, Nell looked over as she grabbed one of the many pancake mix containers.

"Two foals. Poachers got their ma and they came here for shelter. Remember Eva?" Nell asked and smiled softly at the elf's spark of life.

"YES! She used to work here if I remember. She was leaving as I just started but she was so nice!"

"Well Brae, from what I gathered, something bad happened to her and as planned they're here." Nell explained as she reached into their freezer grabbing a small thing of bacon and two eggs. She noticed Brae's face went from excited to just full on despair, "Don't worry the two are safe."

"A-Are they brother and sister? One older one younger? Teens?" Brae asked in a panicked tone.

"Judging by how Nell is saying 'foals' and how they looked they're no older than seven." Sid explained and Brae put her hands on her cheeks gasping.

"Two boys by the way. Twins. Dante and Vergil are their names." Nell explained once again and grabbed an electric skillet and smiled to the elf, "Better get started on breakfast. Gotta be at least ready when the customers wake up." Brae jumped some and started to prep the food after rushing to wash her hands. Sid followed Nell and creased his brow a bit.

"You trying to be their new mom or something?" Sid asked with a scoff and Nell shook her head as Sid opened the back door for her, looking to the curtain in the back with the silhouettes of the twins. A soft morning light beamed through with the sound of morning birds. Giving a classic witch feel to the room.

"Nah. There's no way I can be their mom. Aunt though? Hell yeah."

* * *

Vergil's ear twitched a bit as he inhaled some, his eyes still hurt a bit from crying yesterday and little did anyone really know, or as far as he was aware of the twins comforted and silently cried themselves to sleep last night. But Vergil wasn't worried about that at the moment. He smelled something sweet and heard the sound of something crackling. He reached forward, and carefully moved the curtain. Seeing the satyr female at the stove doing... Something or other. He carefully got up and wasn't surprised seeing Dante flop onto the mattress. He was always a heavy sleeper, but it was a mixed bag on what woke the boy up. Vergil carefully went over to see what Nell was doing and Nell looked over without moving her head to Vergil, her ears perked some and noticed the curiosity in his face.

"You want some breakfast?" She asked and offered a plate, on the plate was a pretty decent stack of pancakes. Vergil backed up some and Nell shrugged putting the plate back on the counter as she scooped the hash browns up and put them on a plate. Vergil sat himself down and looked around the room a bit his ears hugging his head.

"I'd rather be home right now.." He admitted. Nell looked over to Vergil in full and sighed a bit as she turned the skillet off then pulled out a container of syrup out of the cupboard.

"Sadly that's not an option. I understand you're hurting right now Vergil. And understand you're safe." Nell said in a calm and soothing tone. When she looked to Vergil he clearly wasn't believing her, she smiled some to Vergil and started to prep a plate, "Wanna know how I met your mom? She applied for a position here before I got it from my pa. She wanted any job. Wasn't a big deal to her. We gave her a waitress position since shockingly cooking wasn't her biggest strength." Nell laughed at the memory and grabbed a fork after placing food on the plate, "She was one hell of a waitress though. Dealt with no one's bullshit yet was the sweetest one around. Helped her being a centaur she could carry more than one order. We even made a serving tray that she could wear and carry drinks and food on."

Nell offered the plate to Vergil who hesitantly took it, she continued, "Your ma worked here for years. And when she met your dad Sparda, no one knew who or where he came from. She just would say 'he's quite the stallion'. She introduced us to him and he would pick her up after shifts every night and even come support her during the worst of nights. When your mom got pregnant with you two. She was so excited. We were the first ones to find out believe it or not. Then she told the regulars and asked them to be kind to her. Which of course they did. Knowing centaurs would have a hire chance of a miscarriage if roughed up." Nell smiled some watching Vergil slowly eat. But clearly interested in the story. Nell let out a shaky sigh, "When we hired Brae our current cook your mom was mid way through her pregnancy and she pulled me aside, we knew she was leaving we just weren't sure on what she was doin' after she left. Explained she was gonna be taken care of and becoming a full time stay at home mom. God your mom was so excited. I remember being invited over after you two were born. Your poor dad didn't know how to respond to everything but your mother looked so tired but pleased as punch." She noticed Vergil sheepishly hand his plate over and he kept his head down a bit.

"C-Can I have some more?" He asked and Nell smiled as she took the plate.

"Of course. Hope I wasn't boring 'syou."

"No.. I actually really like hearing stories... Mother would read them to us all the time. Same with Father." Nell smiled as she placed more food on the plate. The two looked over and saw Dante open the curtain with a loud yawn.

"W-What's that smell?" Dante asked as he forced himself up.

"Breakfast." Nell laughed seeing his messy mane. Dante tiredly sat himself next to Vergil and rubbed his face. Nell handed Vergil his newly refilled plate and pulled her work tray over after lowing it so they could eat. It was luckily clear and the boys could eat easier now. Nell placed a plate before Dante and Dante's ears perked with a small alerted whinny. Nell laughed a bit as she watched the two eagerly eat.

* * *

"Good morning Nell!" One of the guests said and Nell waved to them. Dante and Vergil had changed their shirts especially thanks to Nell who seemed to be fully prepared for the two's arrival. The two were following her as the guests gave their good mornings. Even to them. They went to the back and saw Brae hard at work.

"How are things here?" Nell asked. Brae looked over from her stove and shrugged.

"It's going, luckily not that many guests this time but we gotta get coffee going."

"Where's Sid?" Nell asked with a small scoff.

"Dealing with deliveries in the back. God I hope Travis comes in."

"Whose Travis?" Vergil asked, the two boys jumped and attempted to hide behind Nell as the back door of the kitchen opened, a large muscular stallion with long hair in a bun came in carrying quite a few barrels in his arms and had some boxes on his back sitting in the saddle bag container. The twins' ears perked seeing this man as he set two barrels down. He noticed the twins and smiled. 

"Well hello there. You two must be Dante and Vergil." Dante carefully ran over to the large stallion and leaned over the barrel his tail flailing with excitement.

"HOW DID YOU CARRY ALL THAT?!" He asked excitedly and the male laughed.

"Easily. But it's quite the work out." Nell went over and patted Dante's side a bit and chuckled.

"This is Travis, he's our delivery guy and this excited little colt is Dante. The other by the door is Vergil." Nell introduced and Travis waved to Vergil who waved back as he approached. 

"Vergil is just shy." Dante said and Vergil glared at his brother.

"AM NOT!" Vergil scoffed, "I like to say just aware of my surrou-" He leaped hearing a loud sizzle and hid by Dante, who was also startled at the noise. Nell sighed some and clapped her hands.

"Okay boys let's let Travis and Sid finish bringing things in." As Vergil moved, keeping a distance from Brae's _horrifying_ stove Dante bounced a bit as Travis started to leave.

"Can I help?" Dante asked and Travis looked to Dante and smiled.

"I don't see why not." And before Nell could protest Dante excitedly followed Travis outside to help with deliveries. Vergil noticed this and gasped, running past the others and following the stallion and his brother.

"I'M HELPING TOO!" 

Nell laughed a bit and shook her head, "Oh this place is going to be interesting with those two." Brae looked over and giggled a bit.

"Shouldn't you be helping serve breakfast?"

"OH SHIT!"


End file.
